Lana Baumgartner (Fanon)
Laura Baumgarter is the daughter of Bombshell and a former member of the Foot Clan. She is a Mutant and a current member of the Neo Avengers. History She and Miles Morales with a bunch of random Vigilantes Spider-Man recruited as to recreate the Avengers and fight Batman before he gets turned into the Authorities for the The Attack on the Prague Carnival. Their first Mission is to fight Batman and his new allies the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo who were promised freedom upon the surface world without fear of being discriminated. the gang decides to head towards Batman and his Mutant Minions and beat em up, but Snake Eyes runs off and gets someone to take his place in the battle and that is Superman whom Batman fears and Snake Eyes pays Superman handsomely and heads towards his ninja pals, Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane and decides to fight the Foot Clan. Meanwhile the ninja Bikers meet up and plot a way to kill Snake Eyes as their leaders Mr. E, Ultra Violet, Killow and Aaron Davis arrive to meet up with the boss who is man wearing a black Imperial Iranian Officer's coat, black Tight Pants and Boots by the name of Farhad Garmadon who congratulates his thugs for encountering formidable foes and then decides to power up his secret megaweapon, the suit of Iron Man except it is painted black and has red eyes. Garmadon then summons a Hologram and then communicates with a guy named General Zod and orders him to release his Kandorian Army upon Earth. General Zod refuses and then however breaks into Earth with the army as they work with Garmadon in the creation of Garmadon's Iron Man Suit. Snake Eyes then successfully then finds Jinx with a kid named Dion who she saved somehow and they decided to help the Ninja fight the Foot Clan's forces before Garmadon completes his plan. then Mr. E attacks the gang and reveals himself as Jason Todd Garmadon, the brother of Snake Eyes who wants revenge on Snake Eyes for betraying their father and attempting to save their uncle Mark Garmadon in which Dion then realizes who Snake Eyes is and then uses his powers to try to fight his cousin who is about to kill him when Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane arrive to join and fight the bad guys as many more arrive with Foot Ninjas accompanied by Rahzaar and Fishface who try to kill the gang until they capture Dion and leave them. Snake Eyes, Jinx, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane try to save him until they run into Spider-Man, Lana and Miles held captive by Batman and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who are accompanied by Robin and Catwoman whom revealed that they helped Batman and the Turtles survive Superman who tried to kill them. Superman arrives with his wife Lana Lang and Nightwing who try to figure out what the heck is going on. Batman explains that he was hired by a "Czech Government Official" to hunt down Spider-Man after the Prague incident. Then the Turtles reveal that Batman recruited them to help with the Spider-Man search to finally have the freedom to live like normal people without discrimination of normal humans as Damian and Catwoman reveal that Batman told Damian about the mania of Superman trying to kill him and he got help from Catwoman to kidnap Lana Lang with Nightwing to get Superman to realize a ninja tricked him in killing Batman himself in which Superman now realizes what's going on and then asks Snake Eyes why he tricked him in killing Batman. Snake Eyes reveals that he is trying to defeat an organization named the Foot Clan which has been responsible for constant destruction in Miami. The Turtles freak out and then get furious and decide to join with the others to fight the Foot Clan. However the Foot Clan came to them as Garmadon and his gang revealed themselves with the "Czech Government Official" who is really Bombshell, aka Lana's Mother who joined forces with Garmadon in the Foot Clan as they released the Sword of Rao (Zod's Army). Garmadon then gives himself the Iron Man suit much the outrage of Spider-Man and equips himself with the suit becoming Iron Man. Snake Eyes and Spider-Man fought the villainous mastermind as his henchmen then fought everyone else. Then Dion is saved by the Ninja with Jinx as the Turtles fight the Foot Ninjas in Miami. The fight was so ferocious that the Authorities arrived with Nick Fury who then finds out whats going on and tries to arrest the baddies who then escape before their arrest. Snake Eyes, The Ninja, The Turtles, Jinx and Dion say good bye to Spider Man, Lana, Miles and the others as they go their seperate ways and also finding agents of the Foot Clan before they complete their plan. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Foot Clan Members